This invention relates to a particulate paper product, especially adapted for use as an animal litter, for example, cat litter.
Commercially available cat litters frequently contain clay and odor producing additives. After use, the clay must be discarded in some manner. One is tempted to flush used cat litter down the toilet, but conventional cat litter frequently contains fine particulate solids which can collect in and ultimately clog the plumbing in such cases.
It has been proposed to produce cat litter from cellulosic products containing various additives, such as binders which maintain the litter particles in a coherent form even when emersed in water. As a result, such particles are not "easily flushable," since they may tend to float; and being compressed, do not have sufficient surface area to be caught up in the swirling water of the flushing toilet.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an animal litter which is easily flushable, and biodegradable. It is a further object of the invention to provide an article of manufacture having other uses, such as a floor sweeping material, a collector for oil and other drippings, a mulch or a carrier for other materials such as scents, disinfectants, germicides or the like. Use possibly as a packing material like styrofoam peanuts.